ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Cancer
Personality Cancer is a happy go lucky girl and doesn't worry about anything at all. She's also the comical person in the group and always tries to get her friends to crack up at her jokes (even though they are pretty lame). When the other Zodiacs are focused on important details she is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view her as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. Even though she jokes most of her time, Cancer can be serious when the time calls for it. History Backstory Cancer was born in Britain to a couple who were scientists. Her parents often experimented on her even though Cancer always refused. One day, her parents took it too far and inserted a super hero's gene into hers. Nothing happened to her for the first few days since the super hero's genes is getting used to Cancer's genes. But then, on one fateful day, her powers unlocked and she couldn't control it. She ran away in fear that she'll destroy everything and everybody around her. She stowed away on boat that was heading to the Americas and hid there. At first, she made her living by stealing and being a natural crook. But some day while she was in her villain days, Slade some how picked her up and made Cancer his apprentice. Like Terra, he taught her how to control her powers fully and how to use it for her own needs. But when she didn't like the fact that her powers were being used for evil, she ran away from Slade and started living on the streets again. She blended in with the citizens quiet well. Becoming a Zodiac One day in June, a really big fire was going on and Cancer witnessed it. The firefighters couldn't put out the fire in time and many people were trapped inside. Cancer thought that it was the perfect time to test out her powers for the good. She used her force field powers to protect herself from the carbon the fire was giving and went inside to save the citizens who were trapped. Once she saw a citizen, she made them go inside her force field with her. She then went back outside with all of the citizens safe and sound (okay, so maybe some had a few burns...). Since then, the US government has been tracking her and her progress. She was a local hero and she was known all around the world. One day, the US government asked her if she wanted to be apart of The Zodiac and being very lonely just by being a solo hero, Cancer agreed and she took on the name "Cancer" so she can hide her identity a bit better. (Before, she was called Violet since her powers resembled to Violet in the Incredibles.) Powers Note: When using her forcefield, it emits a pink aura around the barrier. Forcefield Cancer can conjure forcefields and they can shield her from almost any attacks. But if it's too much for her to bear, then the forcefield breaks and shatters, leaving her vulnerable for a couple of minutes because she has to regenerate her energy. Using her forcefield powers, she can reflect any and all projectiles. Invisibility Cancer can make her body invisible and can also make her clothes invisible but that takes more effort and energy from her. She can also make others invisible as well but that has a limit and takes so much energy from her that she has to rest the next day so it's rarely used. Relationships Leo: Wishes that he'd stop being so naive and notice that Virgo likes him. Gem and Mini: On good terms with them. Likes sparring with them as well. Virgo: Best friends with Virgo. Can tell her anything. Aquarius: Thinks she's nice person and a good ally. Aries: Wishes he'd stop being so shy around her. Sagittarius: Wishes he'd stop teasing her. Pisces: Wants them to loosen up around her so their conversations won't be awkward. Libra: Wonders why he's attracted to every girl in the group. Wishes that he'd just stick to liking one of them. Taurus: She makes fun of him at times so she can get him to stop teasing her. Ophiuchus: Thinks she's okay. Scorpio: Thinks she hang around with the guys too much. (aka she thinks she's clingy) Category:PandoraStar411 (fanon) Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Zodiac Category:Female Category:Master Acrobatic Category:Master Hand to hand Combat Category:Super-strength Category:Super Human Endurence Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Human Category:Teen Category:Magic users